fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Patten PK470 Assault Rifle
The Patten PK470 is an assault rifle found in F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin. Monolith Timeline ''F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin'' PDA Listing The Patten PK470 is a gas operated, selective fire assault rifle that is celebrated for its ruggedness and dependability. It features an ACOG scope and 30-round magazine. It has superior range and excellent stopping power. Use the Arsenal Selection Interface to toggle between semi-auto and fully automatic fire. Description The PK470 Assault Rifle is more or less Michael Becket's standard weapon throughout the game, starting from just after it becomes available. A powerful, accurate and reliable rifle, the PK470 is useful at any range thanks to its optic sight; with single shots, Becket can take on even Replica Snipers, while at short range the withering fullauto fire will drive off all but the toughest enemies. In addition to being a strong weapon, Becket can carry a large reserve of ammunition, and that ammunition is plentiful soon after the weapon is first encountered. It functions as a hybrid of the G2A2 Assault Rifle and ASP Rifle, featuring the scope of the latter but no burst fire capability. Each shot from the PK470 deals around twice as much damage as a shot from the Andra FD-99 Submachine Gun, and while the PK470's rate of fire is slower and its magazine smaller, the increased damage and accuracy makes it a vastly more flexible and capable weapon; a short burst is all that is necessary to take down most normal enemies. The PK470 is first encountered as the Armacham Technology Corporation forces withdraw in APCs, a small group stays behind to engage Becket, including two ATC Black Ops Heavy Soldiers with the new assault rifle. From then on, it is a common weapon to encounter in the hands of both Armacham Technology Corporation and especially Replica soldiers, and does significant damage to Becket's armor or health, far more so than the Andra FD-99 Submachine Gun. Cedric Griffin is also seen using this weapon, and at one point manages to fire it one-handed while retreating from Alma Wade; Replicas are also capable of doing so when retreating. Tactics and use *The PK470 deals significantly more damage than the Andra FD-99 Sub-machinegun, especially on Hard difficulty, so take the PK470 users out with more caution. *Despite the superior power of the Patten assault rifle, keeping the FD-99 is not a bad choice. It can be a good alternative for killing unarmed/weaker enemies while conserving ammo for PK470. *Use the aiming optic when possible, since it increases the user's accuracy. Only hip fire if the enemy is close and the situation is desperate. *The PK470 is very common in the mid to final stages of the game, so players can afford to fire full-auto often. If precision is needed, switch to semi-auto. *It's possible to kill Replica Snipers with PK470. Slow-Mo must be used to avoid death or serious injury, and the rifle must either set to semi-auto or fired in bursts. This tactic is best used when the Sniper is close enough to fit in the optic sight of PK470. It takes about five hits to kill one Sniper. *Much like the old G2A2, the PK470 is a good all-round weapon that the player can use it against almost any enemy in the game, although heavily armored enemies like Power Armors or Replica Heavy Armors will take some time to fall to it. *It is possible to destroy a REV6 Powered Armor with PK470 alone, but attacking it first with an XS Shock Grenade is a safer choice. **It's possible to kill a REV6 via a "stun-dump-reload" chain with PK470 and shock grenade, this is very useful on Becket's first fight against REV6. Once the REV6 appears, stun with shock grenade, unload it with PK470 until the magazine is empty, throw another Shock grenade then take cover and reload, once the PK470 is loaded, come out and unload it again before the effect wears off, then throw another shock grenade once reload is needed, repeat this process until REV6 blows up. If this chain has done right, the REV6 will not even have time to open fire. All 5 shock grenades are needed, however. *Always reload after each fight so a full magazine will always be available. Trivia *The PK470 is based for the most part on the US XM8 assault rifle prototype, with some aspects based on AKM-pattern weapons, such as the exposed gas cylinder above the barrel and the stock of a Colt M4 Carbine, as well as the M4's bolt catch on both sides of the weapon. *During development, the PK470 was shown with an iron sight similar to that of the M16 assault rifle, though the front sight was designed to fold rather than being fixed. In the final game, the PK470 has no front sight, folded or otherwise; instead, it has a mounting rail on top of the forearm. The development version also had an M16-style magazine with grooves; the final version has a raised grid pattern. *The official site shows a picture of the PK470 with a scope as the "PK570A Elite Assault Rifle"; it seems it was originally planned to introduce the scoped version as a second weapon, but this idea was most likely discarded due to the redundancy of making two guns with such little difference between them. *The PK570A was planned to use AP ammunition, though this particular trait does not appear in the released version of the game. *The PK470 is stated to be F.E.A.R. 2's successor to the G2A2 because it serves as the primary assault rifle. However, the PK470 actually is more similar to the VES Advanced Rifle, which is exclusive to Perseus Mandate. It is possible that the G2A2 is being replaced by PK470 before G3A3 becomes the standard issue assault rifle for Armacham Forces. **Despite this, the standard issue of the majority of the Armacham Forces in F.E.A.R. 3 ''is Briggs SMG, while G3A3 is more common among the Replica Soldiers. *The reload animation ends with Becket whacking the side of the scope firmly with the palm of his left hand. It is unclear what this does, but the gesture resembles the operation of the M16 family's bolt release paddle (a similar gesture is seen in ''Soldier of Fortune II's M16 reload) albeit much too high up the weapon frame and performed with the flat of the hand rather than the thumb. However, the XM8-based system does not need to hit the "bolt cache," as it is located near the trigger, rather than at the side like the AR-15-based system. *In spite of using the same ammo icon, the PK470 does not use the same rounds as the FD-99. *There's a considerable amount of writing on the gun's model. An 'AA' in a circle (possibly a stylised PK) is stamped into the side of the carrying handle, and an illegible stamped sequence of letters and symbols (probably a serial number) is found at the top of the left-hand face of the receiver. The word 'RELEASE' is printed just below the receiver securing pins, and the rear above the selector switch sports 'SAFE-SEMI-AUTO', implying the PK470 uses the same trigger group as an M16-style weapon. The writing printed on the side of the receiver above the magazine housing reads: ARMACHAM TECH WEAPONS RESEARCH DIVISION-ARM-1 **In addition, there is a second serial number on the side of the scope, with some illegible text below. The number is: NEN-1240-0 416-6603 *The PK470 rifle is chambered in 5.56x45mm NATO. However if one checks the intel on the weapon itself, a picture beside the weapon shows a 7.8mm round, equivalent to .308 in. **The intel suggests that the PK470 uses 5.56mm rounds, like Rakow G2A2. Presumably, it means 5.56x45mm NATO cartridge, which is common in western assault rifles. *While the inventory description claims that it uses the ACOG scope, and indeed the scope does look like one, it has a red dot reticle similar to a reflex sight (such as that on the FD-99) much unlike the ACOG, which is a small x4 telescopic scope often fitted with a proprietary fiber optic light pipe for daytime illumination of the aiming reticule, and is coated with tritium for use at night. The sight in-game only provides about 2x magnification. *There is a common glitch where the red dot on the ACOG scope does not appear when zooming in. Usually, this can be fixed by zooming out and then back in again. *Although the weapon can be set to fire semi or full-auto, this is actually unnecessary, as tapping the fire button will result in semi-auto fire even in full auto configuration. Gallery Patten.jpg|Blueprint for the rifle. 0126081935.jpg|Reloading the PK470 shows the gun's similarity to the XM8. Patten PK 470.jpg|Development PK470 with iron sights and M16-style STANAG magazine. assault1full.jpg|Early concept art of the Patten rifle. PK470.jpg|The PK470 Assault Rifle in Armacham Field Guide. PK570.jpg|The cut PK570A Carbine in Armacham Field Guide. FEAR_2_ProjectOrigin_scr011.jpg|Looking through the ACOG scope of the PK470. FEAR2_2014-05-01_17-02-53-90.png|A common glitch: the red dot is gone. es:Patten PK 470 Category:F.E.A.R. 2 Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Weapons